


Their Little Anchor

by BekasStrife



Series: 'NoeHopu Collaboration Project' prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekasStrife/pseuds/BekasStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'NoeHopu Collaboration Project' at tumblr. Prompt: ‘Imagine Person A coming home after a hard day or long trip to find Person B lying on the sofa, their baby/small child sleeping on their chest.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the 'The Future is Hope' paradox ending, just fyi~  
> It also features established NoeHopu relationship.  
> Enjoy! <3

Even though the light of the setting sun shone directly into it, the gate at the entrance of Grand Avenue looked as bright as ever as it lazily spun. The timeline was still wide open for those that were able to travel through it, given that they had the right artifact.

Hope merely frowned as he stared up at it.

Seven years had come and gone since Serah and Snow had left to do their part in saving the world. Consequently, it had also been seven years since they had left him with the bomb that he'd be assassinated in just under three days, unless he did his best to make sure it didn't happen. Thankfully, and ending up only with minor injuries, he had survived with the help of Noel and guaranteed his end of the deal, making sure that there would be a future.

All they had to do afterwards was waiting and work on the new Cocoon but days turned into weeks and weeks into months and before long, a year had run past them and still no Serah and Snow with their next course of action.

Eventually, both he and Noel had to move on. No-one knew how long Snow and Serah would take to return; plus, he couldn't exactly make calculations and pinpoint an exact time for the occasion, since they hadn't left using conventional methods such as the gate.

They had to keep living without them.

It was easier for him, considering he already had his job at the Academy and somewhat of a life at Academia but Noel had literally nothing to hold on to. Luckily, Hope had been able to secure him a position at the Academy as well, as extra security against dangerous creatures on research field trips and around the city, as well as a place to stay in his own apartment where he wouldn't be left alone in a time he didn't know a thing about.

Life progressed fairly quickly after that, with the both of them becoming closer and closer until eventually they became something Hope honestly had _not_ been expecting: a _couple_. Ducking his head with a little knowing smile, the Director left the gate and made his way into Academia's urban center, casually holding on to his satchel. It took a while - exactly three years, four weeks and two days, not that he had been counting... - but they went from friends to boyfriends to lovers and finally partners.

Then, around a year ago, they had finally decided on another step. It was a difficult decision, one that they still wondered if it had been the right one to make but that they in no way regretted. It was a tie that couldn't easily be severed; an anchor to the time they lived in and the one factor that might jeopardize the need to travel in time again, for both of them, should the need arise again. As he entered his apartment block and got into the elevator, Hope vaguely reiterated in his head that she would be able to travel with him to the future, should the need arise. The problem would be if Noel ever needed to leave again with Serah: there was no guarantee that they would be able to see each other again if it happened and to sever this tie would hurt the brunet more than anything else.

Still, they couldn't live chained to countless ' _what if_ '. They would cross that bridge when and _if_ they reached it: until then, they would count their blessings.

And what a blessing it was, Hope thought as he slid his key into the slot and punched the pin code, being granted entry into his and Noel's apartment. He made sure to be silent, noticing the dim lighting in the place. Considering the time, Noel was sure to be resting and he, in no way, was planning on interrupting that, knowing how much the two of them needed said rest.

He at least had his office to get a few winks of uninterrupted sleep between reports: Noel did not.

Entering the living room and carefully removing his satchel, Hope had every intention to just go into his home office and read a bit until life returned to the place but something caught his attention as he walked past the couch: a foot?

Hope raised an eyebrow: it wasn't like Noel to just sleep on the couch but he guessed he couldn't blame him for dropping dead on the first place he settled on. Peeking over the edge, Hope suddenly understood why.

Sprawled on the couch was indeed Noel, dead to the world, but still keeping a secure hand on the back of their little ' _anchor_ ', who was peacefully asleep on his chest for a change. At thirteen weeks, with barely over twenty-three inches and weighting no more than twelve pounds, their baby girl was... a lil' beauty.

One might say he was _biased_ , though.

Having walked around the couch and settled on the floor in front of it, Hope stared at his little family for a small moment before reaching to lay an overly cautious hand over Noel's. For such a small baby, she had a set of lungs to rival all others and he had no intention of setting them off. He did end up waking up Noel, which he should have known it would happen if he hadn't been so enamored by the sight in front of him.

The brunet may be the one staying at home to care for their child but in no way did his senses dull; they had become _sharper_ , if anything.

Wincing as the other stirred, Hope sat back and waited for blue eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly when they did. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Noel murmured back, rubbing a tired eye with his free hand. "Did we sleep in?"

"No, I left work early."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Do I need one?"

Smiling, Noel shook his head. "No, you don't. You're the _Director_ , after all. You can come and go as you please."

Rolling his eyes at Noel's quiet teasing, Hope chose not to answer and rested his cheek on his temple instead. They both watched the slow raise and fall of the baby's back. "How did she behave today?" The silver haired man murmured, carefully brushing feathery chestnut brown strands off the child's forehead.

"The same. Loud. Fussy. Demanding." Cracking a smile as Hope bonked his head against his, Noel sighed. "Fine. Absolutely and undeniably _adorable_."

Softly chuckling, Hope slid his arm under Noel's neck and helped him rest his head on his shoulder, his hand ending up over the brunet's once more. "Now that sounds like our Nora."

A moment of comfortable silence passed. "You do realize we're wrapped around her little finger, don't you?"

Shrugging his free shoulder, Hope leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to little Nora's head. She was soft and warm and her characteristically baby scent made him smile. "I'm perfectly at peace with that. Aren't you?"

Smiling back as he felt chubby little fingers curl tighter around his longer strands of hair, Noel knew that Hope had a point. He had never been happier, after all. "I guess I am." All he ever wanted was a happy future, with people in it.

And even though it still wasn't what they fought for, he had absolutely no complaints.

So far, it was perfect.


End file.
